Dagon
'Dagon '''is an Ironborn Knight and captain of ''The Silver Whore. He is also a Sworn Captain of the Iron Fleet to House Greyjoy. Appearance Ser Dagon looks like what a foreigner might think a Ironborn looks like; he has a single long scar crossing his entire face, his missing eye is replaced by a orb of gold and he is built a tree, tall and strong. Dagon stands at around 6'3. Biography Early Childhood Born in 365 to Balon and Asha (who died in childbirth) Dagon was the youngest of 4 in his small trading family from the iron isles. When the young Dagon turned 5 he was taken on a trading voyage to Oldtown with his family this trip caused a few major changes in the young boy that would prove fortuitous in the Future. While on his ship he would often get bored and when that would happen the first mate would tell him stories about ancient raiders and kings in the isles and he soon became infatuated with the idea of going across the sea to seek fame and fortune, around this time Dagon began to fall in love with the sea like so many Ironborn his age. After a few years of going around the western coast to trade Balon decided to take a very profitable but very dangerous trip to Kings Landing and though his father told him he could not go but he insisted and Balon relented. The journey across the arm of Westeros went surprisingly well and they managed to make good enough time to stop and purchase some lemons at sunspear before heading up to Kings Landing. The journey to Kings Landing was profitable, extremely so in fact. After the accounting had been completed Balon announced to the crew that they were going to be spending several years on the east coast, the crew was not happy. But Dagon had long since decided that he would be the one to inherit his father's ship and wealth not his brothers and this would be the perfect catalyst for a... takeover. It had been several years on the east coast, going from gulls town to Braavos to kings landing and back again and the crew was at a breaking point, Dagon had convinced his father. not to raise their wages to increase the tension between Balon and his crew. It all came to a head on Dagon's 15th name day, Dagon had gone to a winesink to celebrate with his father and throughout the night spiked his drink with rum and when Balon finally passed out he went to the ship made a rousing about how his father was a disappointment to them and to the drowned god and that they should reave in essos to show their devotion, 3 crew members disagreed, they had 3 less crew members by the night's end. After the speech he speech re-named the ship the silver whore as an insult to his father and they set off for fame and fortune. Exploration and Treasure Hunting It had been just a year at sea raiding and reaving anywhere the winds would take them, and Dagon loved it, he loved the killing he loved the fact that he was a raider and most of all he loved making money. But as he would soon discover raiding has its downsides. The next village they planned on hitting was just west of Volantis, nothing conspicuous about the town but that played to their disadvantage. As they landed they came face to face with a group of pirates who had recently sacked the village and so a fight ensued. During the battle Dagon swore he saw a knight tearing threw the enemy lines but, that could not have been right. After a few long minutes of fighting the Ironborn had nearly come out on top but the apparent leader of these pirates ran out to meet Dagon in single combat. The pirate he was fast, he dodged and jumped and slashed with his weird slender sword and after a few minutes of this, he managed to get past Dagon's guard and slashed him across his face and poked him in the eye. In response Dagon split his open like a watermelon. Once the battle had concluded Dagon took a golden orb from the Pirates pocket and used it as an eye. After the party was done looting they found there had been a knight fighting with them, he was a middle aged man by the name of Stannis who had come to Volantis after being exiled for making a habit of stealing from some peasants. His wife had been taken by the Pirates and he had been trailing them for a chance to attack and get his wife back, he made his attempt when he saw the Ironborn fighting the Pirates and the two groups decided to spend the night together. After a long night of drinking Stannis declared, rather drunkenly, that he would knight Dagon for his service, the ceremony took place on the spot, with much sniggering from Dagon's friends After a violent storm they found themselves near the shores of Qohor. But Dagon is nothing if not tenacious and greedy and said that as long as they were here they might as well make a profit of it. And so the scoured the roads for days killing passersby and traders and all who came by the road they ravaged. Eventually a small group of travelers came by and as was tradition they were killed and their possessions taken they found something odd, a cage with two white monkeys with bright purple eyes Dagon took a liking to them and took them into his own personal collection. And so they sailed off significantly richer and with significantly more monkeys. It had been years at sea and Dagon had been all over the world with the Silver Whore and its crew and he once more found himself on the other side of the world, slavers bay. The area was a great place to raid as one could simply steal another man's slaves and sell them too another slaver. But today they would not find slaves no they would find silks. They were prowling the roads when they came across a sight that would make any raiders table rise 6 inches, silks. A caravan filled to the brim with silks fro Yi-Ti, this went as expected with men dead and Dagon richer. Expedition to Sothoryos It had been 7 years since any of the men had even seen Westeros but Dagon felt the need for one last adventure and so they decided that Sothoryos would be their last hurrah. But Dagon was not stupid he knew that he would have to find a guide, going through the jungles with no idea where to go and how to get there and so their first stop was the basilisk isle. They stopped at the largest of the isles and quickly made their purchase before leaving, one should not linger on the basilisk isles. This purchase was a Brindled man who they agreed to set free if he guided them through Sothoryos, it was agreed. The first week of the Adventure went well enough, they landed on the western coast and made camp, nothing eventful really happened. The second week was much more eventful with the party coming across a tiger that had gotten hit by some hunters arrow but must have been too far away for the hunter too finish it off, Dagon decided that to help the creature and with the Brindled mans help they managed to heal the creature. Dagon had planned to just let the creature go but when Dagon was preparing to let the beast go free it saved him from a local Brindled man who had been hiding in the bushes, Dagon decided it would just be easier to keep the creature around and so their company had one more companion. The third week was the worst by far with 10 men contracting some strange disease, it was that week the crew decided that they would stay one more week and then they would leave, if Dagon came or not was up to him. The last day of the Final week was the most interesting with Dagon discovering a massive gorilla bigger than 20 men, it had appeared to have fallen off a cliff and broken almost all of its bones, Dagon cut off its head and came back claiming he had killed the beast. After that they were off, back to Westeros with all their loot and plunder to tell stories of fame and fortune they had won while they were away. Timeline * Dagon is born (365AC) * Dagon goes on his first voyage where the sailors tell him stories of great reavers. (370AC) * Dagons father decides to go on a expedition to Kings Landing. (375AC) * Balon decides that it would be very profitable to just stay on the east coast. The crew did not like this. (375AC). * Dagons starts to stoke the flames of a mutiny among the sailors, telling stories that his father plans to get rich and leave them, telling his father that the men were happy with their current wages so don't raise the wages, that sort of thing. * it all came to fruition on Dagons 15th name day, he got his father drunk at a winesink and then simply walked out over to the boat made a rousing speech and they sailed off. (380AC) * Dagons spends the next 9 years reaving. (380AC-389AC) * Dagon goes to sothoryos and gets a number of things. (389AC) * Dagon returns to Kings Landing. (390AC) Supporting Characters Euron: Navigator Theon: Guard (Warrior - Two-Handed Weapons) Maric: Reaver Category:Ironborn